


Eternal

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eternal

Sometimes a silent night can be the loudest.

 

Moriarty. A name that would strike fear in the heart of many, but coming from his lips... it sounded like a prayer. Between gasps and moans, bodies pressed together as they moved in sync, slow and passionate. Moriarty. It was beautiful spilling from his mouth, like his life depended on it, the slight German accent, picked up from youth spent in a country so far from his own. The way his hands moved down the smaller body, tracing every part of his body that he could reach, his fingers sending shivers. 

And then it was over. 

"Jim! Get your arse out of bed!" The older brother yelled from the doorway, waking the sleeping man. Dragged out of his dreams in the early hours of the morning to get ready for the day. "We're running late, get dressed." 

"Yeah..." He moaned and rolled over onto his stomach, groaning at the wet feeling in his pants. He'd have to get up now. Throwing the blankets off the cold air hit him, making the hairs on his arms stand up. He sat up, and put his feet on the floor, feeling the familiar cold and wet ground, soggy old carpet that smelled of piss and mould. Dragging himself up he made his way to the bathroom, standing in the shower so he could take a piss before washing quickly, the water freezing and barely managing to dribble out of the shower head. 

"Hey, Jamie... Do we have a spare shirt? Mines stained..." He mumbled as he left the bathroom, a towel thrown around his waist.

Jamie looked almost catatonic. "Does it look like I keep spare shirts lying around?" He yelled and looked at his younger brother. 

"Alright, nevermind... I'll wear the other one." He sighed and went to get dressed in his uniform. Within minutes of getting his shoes on, Jamie was dragging Jim out of the house. 

"You're a nightmare, Jim! Why can't we just be on time for once in your life!" He yelled, rambling on as Jim just followed him. This was their usual routine, Jim got up late and Jamie yelled at him on their way to school. "This is your last year, Jim, you just have to get through this and you can let your life go to shit after that. If you want to continue to live in that shit hole then that's fine by me, but while you're in my care you are going to school!" 

"Yeah..." He sighed, hands shoved in his pockets and his hood up to hide his face as they walked through the streets. It was dark and it was a long walk to the school from their apartment. Richard was usually up and out early so he could get the free breakfast the school offered for those like his family who didn't have much, but Jamie was stuck looking after the younger twin who would refuse to get out of bed until they were late. 

"You only have two months left and then you're done. So can we just get through these two months?" He asked for the third time that week. 

"I've got work after school, and I'm going to stay at a friends tonight..." He mumbled, ignoring the question again.

Jamie sighed and they walked the rest of the way in silence, the two Irish men not uttering another word to each other until they got to the school building, where they went their separate ways. Jamie to the sixth form and Jim to the year eleven forms...


End file.
